


Complicated History

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Need for skin contact, Omega Energy Exchange, Past Relationship(s), Past medical experiments, Physically Restrained, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: After a mission, Steve finds out the team has been keeping a secret; an omega he's known since Brooklyn and thought dead, is not only alive but living at the compound. The victim of Schmidt and Zola's experiments, Genevieve was held captive for decades by Hydra. Once she was safe with SHIELD and Rogers came out of the ice, she didn't know if he could accept everything she had become, and swore everyone to secrecy. Rogers calls Barnes in Wakanda to tell him Genevieve is alive; the omega they both cared for all those years ago. Who was held by Hydra...***There will eventually be a dubious consent scene further in the story, please be aware. I will update tags as it comes about.***In this universe, omegas produce energy that can be passed along during their heats to alphas and betas through skin contact.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, omegas produce energy that can be passed along during their heats to alphas and betas through skin contact.

It was late in the evening when Rogers made his way to medical. He had showered and changed, cleaning up after the end of the mission, but wanted to go see how Barton was doing in the infirmary. The archer's injuries had been severe, and Rogers was concerned.

Sam stopped him on the way, standing nearly in front of him just at the doorway, saying, “Let’s go grab a cup of coffee, Steve.”

Rogers shook his head, saying, “I want to see how Clint is.”

“Cap, he’s still out cold. May as well wait until morning; he won’t be awake before then,” Sam replied.

Frowning at an odd tone to the man’s voice, and the fact the beta still stood in front of him. Steve narrowed his eyes as it dawned on him that he was stopping him from going inside. “Step aside, Sam,” he said, an undercurrent of command running through his voice.

Watching the man let out a long sigh, Steve walked into the infirmary and froze at the sight that greeted him. Clint lay on the hospital bed, hooked up to various IVs and monitors, much as Steve expected, but that wasn’t what made him pause. Several other team members had gathered around in chairs or standing. But laying next to the prone man, squeezed up against him in the bed, was a woman Steve hadn’t seen in seventy years.

Natasha stood, placing herself at the foot of the bed between Rogers and the omega, her expression cautious as she made herself a physical barrier, all the while watching the other alpha's face. The others had stiffened, Stark moving to stand next to the redhead, who tensed as she felt the anger and confusion pouring off the man in front of her. “Take a deep breath, Rogers,” Romanoff advised softly.

“What’s going on?” he demanded with a growl.

“Guys, it’s okay,” the woman said where she lay, blocked from Roger’s voice. When Stark turned only his head to look a question at her, she nodded. The pair parted, and she met the tall alpha’s eyes. “Hi Steve.”

His jaw clenched as he stared at her, then his eyes looked around at his colleagues. “Genevieve?” Steve asked in confusion. “And all of you kept this from me?”

“At Gen’s request, yes,” Natasha replied with a nod, still standing cautiously.

“How is this even possible?” Steve asked uncertainly. His eyes looked around the room before he ran a hand over his face. The woman lying next to his teammate hadn’t changed, not really; her chestnut hair fell halfway down her back instead of settling at her shoulders, her large blue eyes stared at him cautiously. The curves of her body were hidden against the unconscious man, but Steve could still see them there.

Genevieve looked down at Clint, one of her hands wrapped up around his head, playing with his hair, while the palm of her other lay flat on his chest. “It’s a long story, Steve,” she said gently. The answer brought a growl and a wave of frustration from the alpha, and Genevieve watched the others in the room tensed in response.

His jaw tight, he sighed and asked, “Can we go somewhere we can talk in private, Genny?”

The old nickname brought a small smile to her lips, but she shook her head. “Not right now, no,” she replied. His shoulders were rigid, but she raised a hand to placate him. “I can’t leave Clint, Steve, I’m sorry. And there’s nothing we can’t talk about in front of everyone else; believe me, I don’t have secrets from them.”

Steve studied the group around him, his colleagues, people he considered his friends, who had evidently been keeping a massive secret from him. “The level at Stark Tower, that was under lockdown…” His voice died off and he stared darkly at Stark.

“It wasn’t robotics R&D like I’d said, no,” Tony confirmed with a small nod. “Genevieve was given her own floor, with only certain people given access.”

A pained moan sounded from the bed, Barton’s body tensed, and Genevieve shushed Cint, leaning over to rest her cheek on his forehead. She closed her eyes, a concentrated look crossing her face until he slowly relaxed, a soft breath falling from his lips. “Shhh, there we go,” she murmured.

“How did you do that, just now?” Steve asked softly, watching in awe.

The omega let out a long sigh, nodding. “Probably best to start there,” she agreed. “I’ve heard Bucky is doing well in Wakanda, and I’m glad. Back during the war, Schmidt had Zola working on perfecting the ultimate alpha warrior, but that wasn’t his only project. Zola was also working on finding ways to power up their other warriors faster.” Genevieve stared down at the man in her arms, then gazed around at the others; Natasha had moved to stand near the omega’s head, Stark sat across the bed. Sam still stood near the door with his arms crossed, watching the situation closely, Wanda sat at the foot of the bed, and Banner held a tablet while he stood off to the side, monitoring Barton’s condition closely.

Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes before he returned to staring at her. “What did he do, Genny?”

Stroking her hand through Clint’s hair, she smiled wryly. “My every day is almost what most women would now consider their pre-heat,” she explained. “My body produces energy constantly. Physical contact with betas or alphas is needed for me to pass it on, even casually, but when my heat hits…” Genevieve shook her head. “It’s a lot of power to pass along.”

“And _none_ of you thought to tell me she was here?” Steve demanded incredulously, looking around at everyone.

“That was my call,” she cut in before anyone else could reply. “I was held by Hydra for years, Steve. At one point, the KGB had me, then I was back with Hydra… But I didn’t know who it was. I never knew who had me captive.” Genevieve’s voice died off as she closed her eyes. Feeling fingertips run gently up her arm, she turned and offered an affectionate smile to Natasha, before she looked back at Steve. “I escaped, finally, someone left a knife close to me, and I managed to kill the alpha that was in the room…” Clearing her throat, she sighed. “But when I got outside, the world had changed so much…”

Her voice died off and Steve nodded. “I can understand that,” he agreed softly. His mind was drawn back to when he had awoken and broken out of SHIELD's room, running up the middle of Time's Square; it had been overwhelming. The idea of being held for decades, in unknown conditions, only to escape somewhere unknown… Another surge of anger tore through him at the thought.

Genevieve sighed, shaking her head slightly. “And I just… With what had been done to me, with that energy simmering just below the surface… I don’t know how, I never thought to ask him, but Coulson found me. I don’t even remember how, but he managed to recognize that something wasn’t right with me, and he quickly realized that I was too dangerous to be on the streets, so he rushed me to a safe house, where he called in Fury and Hill. They all knew that if I passed on this much energy to the wrong people, it would be catastrophic. It was before the Avengers were formed, and there weren’t many I believed I could trust enough to let down my guard around.” She stopped and looked down at the man healing in her arms with a gentle smile. “Until I was introduced to Barton and Nat, that is,” she added, turning to glance at the alpha behind her.

“She was curled in a corner by the time we met her; she’d only been there a few hours, but we’d managed to find out some of her history; my contacts at the Kremlin sent me what they knew,” Natasha continued the explanation. “Gen had already started to trust Coulson, and he had started to absorb some of the energy from her. She wouldn't let me anywhere near her at first; she'd spent too much time around asshole alphas. Fury was a no-go, and because she's too dominant a beta, even Maria couldn't get close. Clint was the first one I think Gen trusted without any questions."

“And during your heats?” Steve asked; his voice was soft, but the underlying growl reverberated through his chest.

“Nat and Clint, in tandem for the most part,” Genevieve replied, unable to meet his gaze. “Some of the others.”

Steve glanced around the room, rubbing a hand over his face. “Have you had a knot since getting to SHIELD?” he asked, knowing the question was crass, and wishing they were alone. But he was angry, with Genevieve and the others, and he ground his teeth.

“Steve!” Sam admonished.

“A little far, Rogers,” Stark added.

Natasha growled at him, the dark sound filling the room, while Genevieve dropped her eyes. The omega flushed and nodded. “Yes. Not often, but yes,” she replied. “And that’s the only answer you’re going to get.” Clint stiffened again, making Genevieve curl herself tighter around him and focussing until he settled.

“You can direct it?” Steve asked curiously, letting out a long breath, trying to release the tension in his shoulders.

“It’s taken years of practice, but when I concentrate, to a degree I can, yes,” Genevieve agreed. Looking around the room she said, “Go get some sleep, guys; I’ll be here all night.”

“Genevieve…”

When Steve’s voice died off, she nodded at him. “You can stay, Steve,” she agreed quietly. “As long as you agree that when I tell you I’m done, you’ll go.”

Letting out a long sigh, he nodded. “I can do that,” he assured. Catching a hard look from Romanoff, he nodded again. “I promise, I’ll behave.” Though slightly insulted by the distrust in his teammate’s expressions, given what he had said so far, Steve couldn't blame them. And he was impressed by how protective they were.

The others filed out, after each briefly touching Genevieve’s arm or shoulder briefly, and gently pressing kisses to her head or cheek. Banner was the last, pausing at the end of the bed, and the omega smiled at the doctor with a nod. “I promise, I’ll call if anything changes,” she said softly.

“And I’ll have Friday monitoring,” Bruce added with a nod, glancing briefly at the alpha in warning. “Goodnight, Genevieve.”

Suppressing a smile, Genevieve nodded. “Goodnight, Bruce,” she said softly, watching him leave. Turning to the tall blond alpha who remained, she watched him stand awkwardly and motioned to a chair that had been vacated. “Have a seat, Steve,” Genevieve urged. Once he was settled, she watched him search for words, and said, “Just ask. I can see it hovering, and know you want to know. So ask.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Steve blurted, pain bleeding into his words. “Genny, we’ve known one another since Brooklyn… Why would you hide from me?”

“Because of what I’ve become,” she whispered, unable to meet his eyes. “Steve, I need to, at the very _least_ , cuddle with someone every day. If not more. The things Hydra made me do…”

He raised his hand to silence her, shaking his head while studying her face. “I don’t blame Bucky, why would I ever blame you, Gen?” Steve watched her eyes tear, and he stood to move closer, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“Right now, Clint needs the energy,” she whispered hoarsely. “His injuries, the blood loss, left him very depleted. Touching me could divide where it’s going.”

He frowned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to hold and comfort her. Steve paced away to the door, then walked back to the bed and stared down at her, feeling helpless. “Tell me what I can do, Genny?”

“Nothing tonight,” she replied, wiping at an errant tear that fell. “Go, get some sleep Steve. Tomorrow we can talk, but tonight I’m needed here.”

“I’ll stay,” he replied softly, his eyes roaming over her face.

“I won’t disappear if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

Smiling, he shook his head. “It’s not that, I know you wouldn’t,” Steve assured. “I just… You’re here, and I can see you, Genevieve. After so long without you. I just… I want to stay. If you’re all right with it?”

Genevieve nodded, a small smile on her face. After years of catching hints of the alpha’s scent off the others, she loved having him in the same room; it filled her body with calm, even as part of her broke now that he knew about her and what she had become. Genevieve was impressed that everyone had managed to keep her presence a secret while she had lived at the tower, and for so long after they had come to the compound. Even the additions of Wanda and Sam had not let her existence slip, which had shocked her; especially how close Wilson and Steve were. The Avengers had become a pack, and Steve was a natural leader, always had been. Other alphas even deferred to him, which Genevieve had witnessed back during the war, and was not surprised that it had continued to the present.

Watching her blink as she studied him, Steve wondered if the process was tiring for her, or just everything that had happened with him. “Get some sleep, Genny,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry. I know you probably want to talk.”

“I can wait,” Steve assured her, smiling softly. Though he’d initially been shocked and hurt, after listening to her reasoning, he could understand why she held back.

Steve watched her cuddle into Clint, jealousy flaring slightly in his chest; he had to force himself to take a deep breath. Leaning back in his chair as she fell asleep, he rubbed his chin and reminded himself that she wasn’t his omega; he and Bucky had never claimed her. And even if they had, circumstances had changed in the last seventy years; Genevieve wasn’t the same woman.

Long after she had fallen asleep, Steve moved to another room and tapped a few buttons to record a message. Staring at the screen he let out a long sigh before he started speaking. “Hey, Buck. I know you won’t get this ‘til morning, but… Genevieve’s here. It’s a long story, but I wanted you to know…” Steve paused, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and glanced back into the other room where she lay, before turning back to the screen. “I feel lost, buddy. I really don’t know what else to say. Call me when you can.”

Sending the message, Steve moved back to the chair and sat, staring at the woman there and letting out a long sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Myshka" - Russian for 'little mouse'

Genevieve woke slowly, her back stiff, but grinned when she noticed the man in the bed smiling tiredly up at her. Stroking his cheek, she grinned down at him and kissed his forehead. “Good morning,” she greeted softly. “You look better than last night.”

“Thanks, darlin,” the archer said hoarsely.

Reaching behind her to grab a glass of water, she helped him drink, then set it back on the table. Running her thumb over his lower lip, she said, “You know I’ll always help you guys when you’re hurt. You help me daily. It’s the least I can do.”

Pulling her down for a long, soft kiss, Clint ran his lips against hers as he pulled back, sliding his nose along hers and said, “Now go get some rest. I’m good.”

“You’re sure?” she asked with a small frown. When he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips again with a grin, Genevieve nodded. “Okay.” Climbing from the hospital bed, she spared a smile to Banner who was checking readings off to the side and froze when she saw Steve in the doorway. Genevieve realized he had witnessed the entire encounter and wasn’t certain how the alpha would respond.

Steve’s face softened when he saw the trepidation in her eyes and he held out a hand, aching to feel her skin against his. He waited patiently as she approached him, and when her fingers slid across his palm, his breath shuddered from his lips; Steve understood what she meant about her body constantly producing energy. Though the transfer was low through just their hands, he recognized the feel of it, gently running along his skin.

In the hallway, once they were alone, Genevieve turned to him. “What do you want, Steve?”

“Can I just hold you?” he asked quietly. He stepped into her body, still holding her one hand, the other reaching up to cup her cheek while he smiled down at her. When she nodded, turning her face into his touch, he leaned down to bury his nose into her hair, breathing deeply. “Would you feel better in your room?”

Resting her chin on his chest, Genevieve closed her eyes. “I’m pretty comfortable anywhere; I don’t nest like a typical omega anymore,” she confessed, smiling wryly. “My time with Hydra kind of…wore that out of me.”

Frowning darkly, Steve drew back to study her face. Her eyes were still closed, but he could read the defeated look she wore; it ate at him but knew he could do nothing but offer comfort now and led the way to his rooms. Once inside the main door he paused and she moved into him, burying her face into his chest, murmuring, “Let’s lay down?”

He guided them to his room and settled onto his back on the bed. Genevieve cuddled into his side, laying her head over his heart. She wrapped her arm over his chest, sliding her hand under his shirt to rest on his stomach. The omega felt his muscles tense and his breath fell from his lips shakily, his hand in her hair stilling for a moment. She moved to pull away from his skin, murmuring, “I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s alright,” he assured. “It just surprised me. I’m not used to it outside of a heat; it’ll just take me a bit.” Steve tightened his arm around her, bringing his hand down to press her palm to his stomach, he slid his other hand under her shirt to stroke her back.

“You want to know things, Steve,” she said softly, glancing up at his face. “I can almost feel it; so, ask. It’s okay.”

He pressed his lips against her forehead for a moment, breathing in her scent. “I watched everyone with you last night, the way they all wanted to protect you from me,” he said tentatively. “And just now with Clint. But a part of me needs to know, Genny… Is it sexual with all of them?”

Genevieve wasn’t surprised he was asking. She looked up to meet his eyes while she stroked his cheek. Years ago, Steve and Bucky had shared her, with no other alphas even daring to sniff around her. She understood the possessive nature of the question, even as she watched him struggle not to be. “Not with all of them, and not all of the time,” she assured. “It’s… Think of it like an infant who’s touch-starved; I need physical contact on a regular basis. But it’s usually just cuddling between friends. Until my heat hits… Then, it does have to be sexual, Steve.”

“I understand,” he replied, burying his face back into her hair and kissing the top of her head. “I know you’re not mine, I do…”

She pressed her fingers against his lips, smiling gently. “I get it,” she said softly. “I know this isn’t easy. My life is very different from when we knew one another before, it’s why I was so reluctant to tell you. I didn’t know…”

Kissing her fingers, he moved her hand and shook his head at her. “I’m a big boy, Genevieve. I’ll get used to this, I promise.”

A long sigh escaped her as she burrowed further into his body. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” he admitted.

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "We didn't have much time together after the serum. You smell right, but this isn't the body I remember cuddling with," Genevieve said softly, tracing her fingers along his stomach.

Steve grinned and nodded. "I was thinking the same," he admitted. “I sent a message to Bucky, that you were here…” Steve’s voice died off when he felt her stiffen against him and frowned at the reaction. “What’s wrong, Gen?”

The omega pulled away from him to sit up, shaking her head. “You shouldn’t have done that, Steve…”

“Genny, he should know you’re alive!” he insisted, confused at her reaction.

“He does,” she murmured. Standing to pace to the window, running her hands through her hair, she swallowed hard. Genevieve could feel the surprise rolling off the alpha and turned to stare at him. “Bucky and I have…a complicated history, Steve.”

It slowly dawned on Rogers, and he stared at her, watched as her bright blue eyes flashed a lot of white as she met his gaze. “You were held by Hydra…”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, hugging herself. “He might not want to see me, Steve.”

Approaching her slowly, Steve carefully drew her back into his arms, the scent of fear making him frown. “You’re safe, Gen,” he assured, holding her head against his chest and stroking her hair. “I’m not angry; and no matter what, Bucky won’t be either.” When she stiffened in his arms, he held her tightly and shushed her. “Easy.”

“I can’t talk about it with you… _Please_ ,” she whispered.

“I won’t make you,” he promised as she wrapped her arms around him. “But you’ve talked to someone?”

Genevieve nodded, her eyes rolling up to look at him timidly. “I have,” she agreed. She watched him relax slightly and let out a sigh. “Are you really going to be okay, watching me with everyone else? Because if you’re not, then maybe I need to talk to Fury about moving me…”

“No, don’t,” he insisted quickly. Steve thought back to watching Genevieve curled up with Barton, and though he had initially felt a rush of jealousy, the alpha had quickly realized the feelings of affection she displayed with his teammates were nothing compared to emotions that shone through her eyes as she stared up at him. “I trust them, and more importantly; I trust _you_. Don’t leave me, Genevieve.”

Smiling, she rose on her toes to press her lips against his, letting out a soft breath as his hand came up to thread his fingers through her hair. A soft groan of disappointment sounded in her chest as the AI’s voice came from overhead.

“Miss Cooper, the Boss wants to see you,” Friday announced.

Chuckling, she nodded. “Tell him I’m on my way,” Genevieve agreed. Pressing another quick kiss to Steve’s lips, she smiled and said, “He probably wants to make sure I’m all right. I’ll find you later, Steve.” Genevieve’s fingers trailed down Steve’s arms as she walked away and waited until she was out in the hallway before asking, “Where is he, Friday?”

“In his office, Miss.”

Genevieve made her way there, walking in and spying him leaning back in his chair. One of his arms was hugged around his chest, the other hand up covering his face; he looked exhausted. She moved around his desk and sat across his lap, grinning as his arms automatically moved to keep her from falling, his eyes cracking open to stare at her. “Rough night, playboy?” she teased.

Tony grinned at the nickname; it had started as an insult and turned into a term of endearment from her. “Worried about you, kid,” he confessed. “Spent most of the night keeping an eye on the cameras. But you and Capsicle seem okay.”

Her smile softened and she stroked his cheek, shaking her head. “Steve would never hurt me,” she said quietly. “He was…surprised and upset, but I can’t blame him.” Genevieve watched the man under her relax slowly as her energy transferred to him. “You need sleep, Tony.”

“So, do you,” he replied, frowning at her. “After a night healing someone, you need the rest.”

“I _was_ going for a nap; you interrupted,” she replied, narrowing her eyes as she grinned.

Chuckling, Tony nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Fair.” Wrapping his arms around her, he carried her over to the couch off to the side and lay down, letting her rearrange herself until she lay next to him on the deep seats. Laying his hand over her arm which was wrapped around his chest, he asked, “What would Rogers say, if he walked in and saw this?”

“I’ve told Steve it’s not sexual, and that I need this,” she explained softly. “It bothers part of him, and it’s something he’ll have to get used to. He’s working on it.” Tony nodded with a hum, his eyes closed, making her smile. “Sleep, playboy. Friday, wake us up in a couple of hours if we aren’t already.”

“Yes, Miss.”

*****

Genevieve dozed off but woke before the AI’s alert. She looked up at the man next to her and reached up to smooth her fingers over his brow and the grimace he held there. He sighed softly in his sleep and his face relaxed. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before she stood, waiting until she was in the hall and said, “Friday, let him sleep for another few hours; he could use the rest.”

“Will do, Miss. Agent Romanoff has been asking about you. She’s in the gym.”

“Thanks,” Genevieve said, smiling to herself. She knew she would have to be checking in with everyone now, the team wanting to know if she was all right. She entered and easily spotted the redhead sparring with Sam, and she moved towards them. “Hey, guys.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she climbed from between the ropes, studying the omega carefully as she approached. “You’re all right, _myshka_?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she assured. Once the female alpha was close enough, Genevieve reached out to run her hand along the other woman’s arm to reassure her. Despite Natasha’s typical solitary demeanour, she knew Genevieve’s tactile nature, and the women had formed a bond over the years. “I promise, everything’s okay.”

“They better be, or Steve was in for a massive ass-kicking,” Sam muttered, watching the women.

Laughing, Genevieve shook her head at the beta. “You going after him? That, I’d kinda like to see…”

“It wouldn’t just be Sam,” Natasha added, stroking her fingers down the omega’s arm. “You know all of us would have knocked some sense into him.”

“I’m all right, I promise,” Genevieve assured, stepping into first Romanoff for a hug, then Wilson. “Steve and I have a _lot_ to talk about, and he’ll have to get used to this sort of thing; the casual touch wasn’t something I used to do with people; it certainly wasn't appropriate in that day and age. But… We’ll figure it all out.”

Sam kept his arm around her waist and hugged her tight against him, nodding and resting his cheek against her hair. “He’ll make it work,” Sam promised. “I saw the way he looked at you last night; you mean too much to him to lose you again, Gen.”

Genevieve blushed and ducked her head, making the pair chuckle. “Okay, it was a long night. I’m going to clean up, I’ll see you two later,” she muttered.

In her rooms, she showered and pulled on yoga pants and a tank top, but Genevieve couldn’t be bothered to dry her hair; she needed food. Now, not needing to hide from Steve, she made her way to the communal kitchen and found leftover Chinese food. Grabbing chopsticks and digging in, she paused when she noticed familiar scents, her stomach clenching. Swallowing hard, Genevieve set the food down and turned, keeping her face carefully blank as she faced Steve standing with Bucky. “Hey, Buck,” she greeted softly.

“Genevieve,” he said quietly, his hands in his pockets.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” the omega admitted, her eyes flicking to the blond alpha standing next to him. “I’m sorry.”

Bucky frowned. “Why are _you_ sorry?”

“Steve didn’t realize, my time with Hydra, that we had a connection,” she explained softly. “I didn’t know he was contacting you, or I would have asked him not to.”

“No, I’m grateful he did, Gen,” he admitted. “I always wondered… I’m glad you’re here. That you’re safe.” Barnes watched her lick her lips and nod, her hands fidgeting at her waist. “Do you want me to go?”

Shaking her head, she lowered her eyes. “No, not at all,” she replied. “I’m just… I’m sorry; I feel like I’m making this awkward. I just don’t know what to do.”

Steve approached her slowly, reaching out to wrap an arm around her waist and draw her in against him. “You take your time,” he said gently, leaning down to rest his cheek on the top of her head, and looking at the other alpha. “You both do. I know I ended up springing this on you, Genny, and I didn’t mean to. I just knew how much seeing you meant to me, and I could only imagine what it would mean to Bucky.”

Barnes nodded, offering her a small smile. “It does,” he agreed. “Doll, I’ll give you all the space you need; you come to me when you’re ready, okay?”

“I’m not afraid of you, Bucky,” Genevieve said, her voice hushed. When he raised his brow in surprise, she shook her head. “We’re both victims. I just wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me after everything…”

“So, let’s just take things gently,” Steve suggested. “We’ve got time. You can get to know one another again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Communal movies started at the Tower as a team bonding exercise, and the practice had continued to the Compound. Genevieve was relieved; now that Steve knew about her, she could join the group. The first movie night happened a few days after Bucky arrived, and he joined everyone in the lounge, sprawled at one end of the sectional couches. Steve sat next to him, Genevieve curling into the blond's far side and smiling slightly at the other alpha. The trio had been spending time together in Steve’s rooms, though Barnes physically kept his distance.

Clint had been in charge of choosing the film, and Genevieve rolled her eyes to see an action flick. “Do you ever watch _anything_ else?” she teased, stretching her legs across his lap as he flopped down next to her.

“Spy movies, thrillers; I’ve got a wide range of likes,” he replied, clutching his hands over his chest in mock hurt.

“Such a broad repertoire,” Stark agreed from the far side of the room, throwing popcorn at him.

After a second movie got put on, the entire group was vocal in their critique of various parts; the weapons, the fighting techniques, the technology, the historical accuracy, and Genevieve was nearly in hysterics listening to them all. It was well after midnight when they finally broke up to go to bed. Steve and Genevieve lingered near the windows; his nose buried into the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his back and let out a soft sigh. “You’re alright, still taking this slow?” she asked quietly.

“Of course, I am,” he assured, drawing back to meet her eyes. “Genny, I’m not going to rush you into anything. I know we’re just getting to know one another again.” He smoothed his hands over her hair and smiled down at her, then leaned down to softly kiss her. “I know you cuddle with the others at night; it’s all right, I understand. Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Genevieve rose on her toes to kiss him again, leaning into his body and letting out a soft sigh into his lips as she drew back. “Sleep well, my Captain,” she said softly before she walked away. Licking her lips, she made her way to Romanoff’s rooms and waited for Friday to announce her. The door opened, and Natasha smiled from the kitchenette. “I know I smell like Steve; let me go clean up before bed.”

The redhead nodded but said nothing. Genevieve showered quickly; she didn’t bother drying her hair, just braided it over her shoulder. She kept pyjamas in nearly everyone’s rooms, and pulled on a tank top and shorts, finding Natasha already in bed. The omega smiled and crawled in, grinning as the spy curled up to spoon her, pulling Genevieve in close.

“How are you doing, _myshka_? With Steve, and now Bucky, here?” Natasha asked carefully. The alpha knew from the files at least part of what her past had been, and was concerned.

“It’s…different,” Genevieve admitted. “The three of us used to spend a lot of time together in Brooklyn, before the war. Back before Steve had the serum, and Bucky had been deployed…” She pulled the other woman’s arms tighter around her and let out a long sigh. “Things were…simpler back then.”

“Who was sent overseas first?” Natasha asked softly.

“I was,” Genevieve admitted, grimacing. “They needed medical staff, so I was put on suppressants and sent out. Fuck, they made me so sick… I’m so glad they did away with that nonsense.” She shivered, feeling the alpha behind her hug her closely. “I saw Bucky first; his unit had been ambushed and ended up in hand-to-hand combat. He’d needed monitoring for a headwound. Steve, I didn’t see until he’d rescued Bucky’s group from Zola’s base. It was almost…surreal to see him like he is now. For so long, I’d known this skinny, tiny little alpha with this huge personality and no fear. And suddenly, the packaging matched, you know?”

Natasha chuckled. “I’ve seen pictures, so I know what you mean.” She ran a hand down the other woman’s side to soothe her, before asking, “And having Barnes here, _myshka_?”

Genevieve stiffened, letting out a long breath as she felt Natasha rest her chin on the omega’s shoulder and stroke down her arm. Taking a few deep breaths, Genevieve licked her lips and stared at the wall. “It’s…odd,” she admitted. “He doesn’t look like the Bucky I knew in Brooklyn. But his eyes, and his scent, aren’t the Soldier either.”

“He smelled different?”

Nodding, she shivered slightly. “It’s hard to describe, but he just… Something shifted, and it wasn’t _him_ , you know? It helped make things a little easier, at least.”

Natasha wrapped one arm around the smaller woman’s waist and hugged her close, smiling as Genevieve pulled the redhead’s other arm under her neck to hug to her chest. Romanoff held her close and kissed the omega’s shoulder. “You’re safe, _myshka_. I’ve got you.”

*****

“Agent Romanoff?”

Natasha rolled over at the AI’s voice with a frown. “What is it, Friday?”

“There’s been an incident; they need you in the hanger,” the AI replied.

Genevieve groaned as she rolled over, making the alpha chuckle. Pressing a kiss to the brunette’s shoulder, Natasha said, “It’s only been a few hours; go back to sleep, _myshka_.”

“Be safe,” Genevieve whispered, watching as Romanoff pulled on her uniform and slipped out. Curling back into the pillows, Genevieve fell deeply back asleep.

The next time she blinked away, the sun peeked around the edges of the curtains as she stretched. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Genevieve opened the window and sighed. “Friday, did anyone stay behind, or is everyone still gone?”

“Doctor Banner remained behind and is in his office. Sergeant Barnes is in the gym, Miss.”

Nodding, Genevieve smiled. “Thank you, Friday.” She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and muffin from the container and made her way to Banner’s office. She found him sitting cross-legged on the couch off to the side, hunched over as he looked over papers, his glasses on his thigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Setting down her cup and food on the table, Genevieve sat next to him and curled her legs under her, hugging one of his arms and resting her arm on the bare skin of his forearm. “Morning Bruce,” she murmured.

He sighed and smiled gently, leaning back on the couch to glance down at her face. “Good morning, Gen,” he greeted.

She knew, of everyone at the compound, he was the most reluctant to seek out her physical touch. But the beta never turned her away if she would cuddle with him while he worked; he seemed to find comfort in her presence and energy. Genevieve always wondered if Bruce’s alter-ego, who presented as an alpha, benefitted from her visits more so than the beta, but would never dream of asking the man.

Bruce turned and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, leaning forward to grab her coffee and his tablet, he smiled. Genevieve took the drink without a word; they rarely spoke, Banner’s reserved demeanour always at the forefront, but she had long ago learned that he enjoyed her company and the energy helped him relax and focus on his work.

They were quiet for a few hours before he let out a deep breath, his body relaxed and leaned his cheek onto her head. “I need to get up and do some work in the lab, Gen,” Bruce said quietly, breaking the silence.

Looking up at him with a smile, she nodded. “Okay,” she agreed easily. “See you later.”

Genevieve stood and stretched, grabbed her mug and headed to the kitchen. Frowning, she asked, “Friday, how are things going with everyone else?”

“The situation is under control, Miss. The group is already looking at heading back and leaving agents to handle the final clean-up.”

“Perfect. Let me know when they’re landing, would you?”

“Of course, Miss.”

Opening the fridge, Genevieve looked over the options there and grinned to herself. She pulled out everything she needed and turned on the stove. Genevieve heard his footsteps; knew he had purposely made noise considering how silent he could move. She turned to the island and smiled at him, started chopping vegetables. “Hey, Bucky.”

He sat at one of the stools across from her and studied everything she had taken out. “Lasagna?” he asked with a grin.

“Yeah. I figured everyone might be hungry when they got back,” Genevieve agreed with a shrug while she diced the onions and peppers, scraping them into the pan. “And I haven’t made it in a while.”

Barnes rubbed a hand over his face, a soft sigh working its way from his chest. It was the first time they had been alone since he had come to the compound, and there was an awkwardness between them. “Can I do anything to help, Gen?”

“It’s too early to make the garlic bread, otherwise I would’ve said that,” she replied, glancing around. The water was already starting to boil, and she added the noodles, starting a timer, and was cooking the meat with the onions and peppers. “I think I have it all under control for now… Unless you want to start slicing the mozzarella for me? I need that block cut to put on top.”

Bucky moved around the kitchen island to work while she added tomato sauce and chopped tomatoes to the meat. Once his part was finished, he watched her slowly put the lasagna together and put it in to cook; the pair worked in silence. He remembered back to Brooklyn when she would seek out his touch or lean against him and missed it, though he knew it would take time.

“Miss, the jet is landing,” Friday announced.

“Thanks, Friday,” Genevieve replied with a smile. “Any injuries?”

“Minor abrasions but nothing serious, Miss.”

Bucky watched her let out a sigh of relief, and he grinned. “Do you want to go out to meet them?” When she nodded, he walked by her side through the compound, careful to leave some space as they moved.

“Do you remember, back in Brooklyn, that old woman who used to put her record player on the fire escape on Saturday nights?” Genevieve asked quietly. She couldn’t meet his gaze, stared straight ahead of them as they walked outside to watch the jet approaching.

Barnes glanced at her, holding the door open as they went outside, and swallowed hard. “I remember,” he agreed with a soft voice. “Everyone would dance down in the alley, but you could hear it in Steve’s apartment too.”

The jet touched down, and Genevieve watched everyone start walking down the ramp. “And I had my first heat start one of those nights...” she whispered, glancing at him. Biting her lip, she let out a long sigh. “I’m getting there, Bucky, I promise.”

“I know,” he assured her, smiling gently. The dark-haired alpha watched as Steve approached with a curious expression, and Bucky responded silently; the pair had perfected communicating without speaking during the war.

Steve walked up to Genevieve’s side, smiling as she turned into his embrace. “Hey, Genny,” he greeted, a soft growl in his voice. He hugged her closely, inhaling deeply, then pulled back with a small frown. “Do I smell garlic?”

Laughing, Genevieve pulled away and nodded. “I made dinner,” she said, glancing around at everyone else. “Lasagna should be ready in just under an hour, so that will give everyone time to clean up and change.”

Steve’s groan was echoed by Clint as the beta said, “I cannot wait to try that!”

“You really can’t; it’s epic,” Steve agreed.

“Then let's all clean up and change, and meet up in the main rooms,” Tony agreed with a laugh. “Because none of us are eating like this.”

Steve kept his arm around her as the group proceeded inside. Everyone broke off to their own quarters to clean up and change, but before he left, Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Genevieve’s head. “Let me clean up, then I’ll meet you in the kitchen?”

“Deal,” she agreed.

Genevieve entered the kitchen to find Bucky had started the garlic bread, and Bruce making a large Caesar salad. When she frowned at the men, Banner said, “You made the main meal, and Bucky said you mentioned the garlic bread to him earlier. I figured I’d contribute too.”

“I’ll get the plates and utensils ready then.”

By the time the meal was out of the oven and ready, the Avengers had started to trickle in. Steve and Bucky watched from the side as everyone greeted Genevieve with gentle kisses to her cheek or neck, hugging her as well. Barnes glanced over at his best friend with a small shake of his head, a grin on his face. “I’m glad you called me,” he said, voice soft so that they weren’t overheard. “With everything Hydra put her through, it’s nice to see her happy and smiling, and comfortable being touched. When my memories came back, and I knew she had escaped, I wondered what had happened to her.”

Steve frowned slightly, but quickly changed it to a smile as Genevieve looked his way. He had gone through the files Natasha had given him that the KGB had kept on the omega, and Tony had pulled up what Hydra had kept on her as well. Though Zola’s experiments were there, very little of what might have happened between Genevieve and Bucky had been revealed.

“C’mon, guys, dig in,” Genevieve urged, laughing as she listened to Clint groan around a mouthful of lasagna.

“Yeah, or I’ll just take the whole pan,” the archer agreed.

“Oh no you won’t,” Bucky argued, moving forward to make himself a plate.

Steve picked one up as well, and the group sat, filling the trio who had stayed behind on the mission. The meal was filled with stories, exaggerations, and laughter. When it was over, Genevieve started clearing everyone’s dishes, but Clint and Natasha waved her off with frowns. “You cooked, we’ll clean,” Romanoff insisted.

“I’m going to get some air, then,” Genevieve said with a stretch, smiling as Steve wrapped an arm around her to walk out onto one of the balconies. She leaned onto the railing, smiling as he put his hands on either side of her and leaned into her back.

“How was your day?” he asked, resting his cheek against the side of her head.

“Good. I spent some time with Bruce. Bucky helped me with dinner,” she replied. Genevieve could almost feel his smile against her skin as she turned her head, but she let out a long sigh. “I miss this with him too, I just… I’m worried touching him might trigger memories for him. It was bad for us both…”

“Shhh,” Steve soothed, turning and hugging her close to his chest. “Gen, Buck wouldn’t have come if he wasn’t sure he could handle seeing you. He’s done a lot of work with Shuri, and he’s okay.” Rogers pulled back and stroked her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. “But it’s only when you’re comfortable, sweetheart. Neither of us wants to push you before you’re ready.”

Reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek, Genevieve smiled slightly. “And I love you both for that,” she murmured.

He pulled her close, humming softly as she kept her face turned up to him. Steve kissed her softly, a gentle press of lips as one of his thumbs stroked her chin and jaw. “I love you too, Gen,” he replied, straightening. “Staying with Nat again tonight?” She stiffened, studying his face with wide eyes, and Steve shook his head. “It’s all right.”

“You know I’ll always come back to you,” Genevieve assured, her eyes searching his for any signs of jealousy.

“I know,” he assured. “And that’s why I’m okay, truly. I’ve watched everyone interact with you, and how you are with them, and I’ve read what Zola did.” Steve hugged her when she shuddered, stroking her skin and kissing her forehead. “So, it helped me understand Genevieve. That’s all.”

She let out a long breath and nodded, leaning her forehead against his chin. “I didn’t expect you to do that… But, it’s you, so I shouldn’t be surprised,” she admitted with a chuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Steve nodded and let her go with a final squeeze to her hands. Genevieve walked to her rooms, and just as she finished changing, Friday announced Wanda and Clint were at her door. She gave permission for them to come in and wandered back to the main room to meet them. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Thought you’d like some company tonight,” Wanda offered with a small smile.

Genevieve grinned and nodded. “You know I won’t say no,” she agreed, waving to the bedroom. She was already wearing a tank top and underwear, so when Clint climbed in, Genevieve curled onto his chest and pulled Wanda up to spoon behind her.

The trio relaxed into each other, and the other omega murmured, “You smell like Steve.”

Stiffening, Genevieve sighed, knowing that the scent of the alpha might bother the other two. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s all right,” Clint said with a grin, his eyes closed. “He’s the group’s alpha, and we know he’s drawn to you. It’s not bad.” The women yawned, and the trio pulled the covers up. “Friday, hit the lights,” Clint muttered, pitching the room into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, so here's another chapter!  
> And, Tags have updated, because sexy times happen!

Wanda and Clint left early the next morning and Genevieve went for a shower. She had been awake most of the night, tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. Clint had left first, winking at her, but before Wanda had walked out, she had pressed a kiss to her cheek and murmured, “Deep breaths, Gen.” The phrase made the other omega frown and sought out a hot shower.

After cleaning up, Genevieve groaned and walked out into her room as she pulled her hair up onto her head. She scowled at her clothes, dragging out a pair of loose-fitting yoga pants and tank-top, biting her lip as she dressed; she was fairly certain what was happening. Grabbing a protein drink, she headed for the lab at a jog. Happy to find it empty, she lay down and said, “Friday, run some scans.” She waited, then sat up and started drinking as she walked over to the display. “Give me a rundown; what timeline am I looking at here?”

“Your hormone levels _are_ elevated, Miss,” the AI replied. “Based on your history, your heat will be in full-swing by this evening.”

The omega nodded, setting down the empty bottle and starting to pace, feeling jittery. She glanced over as the door opened, to see Stark walking in. The beta paused and scented the air, his eyes narrowing as the billionaire watched her jerky movements as she sat and started bouncing her knee, hugging herself to keep her hands occupied.

Tony walked over and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, squeezing slightly and watching her let out a soft breath. He stepped into her body, feeling the energy vibrating along her skin as he cupped her cheek and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. Pressing his lips gently to hers, he felt her soften and deepened the kiss, her body relaxing before he drew back. “Better?” he asked gently.

With Stark taking the edge off, she nodded. “A little,” she whispered. Genevieve turned her face further into the hand on her cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers, making her sigh. “Thank you.”

“You need to find the killer twins or Cap,” he murmured softly in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he released her.

“Yeah, good plan,” Genevieve agreed, nodding and pushing to her feet. She gave him a small smile of thanks and walked into the hallway before she asked, “Friday, where's Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is in his quarters, Miss.”

She made her way there quickly, focussed on getting to his rooms and trying not to run into anyone else. Genevieve waited at the door, fidgeting while Friday announced her arrival, and stared up at him with wide eyes when Steve opened the door. She watched the realization dawn as he caught her scent, and she said, “I know I’m not who I used to be, and if this is too weird…”

Steve opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. He watched her pick at her tank top, holding it away from her skin, twisting her fingers into the material. Reaching out to take her hands, he frowned when she stepped back. “Gen?”

“I’m not… It’s not the same… From what you remember,” she said quietly.

“Hey. Genevieve, no expectations,” Steve promised, moving into her again. He was happy she didn’t draw away again, and reached for her tank, pulling it over her head; Steve knew anything against her skin irritated her.

When his fingers brushed along her arms as he drew it off, she hissed slightly, shivering and sliding her hands under his shirt. Whimpering, she pushed the fabric up, seeking more contact with his skin, and growling, “Off.”

Chuckling, Steve pulled off the offending garment and dropped it to the floor, taking her wrists and turning her until Genevieve’s back was pressed against his chest. He bent slightly, leaning his chin onto her shoulder and pressing his cheek against hers. The alpha could feel her energy levels already rising as she shivered against his body, making him hum as he wrapped his arms around her. It was why he wrapped his body around her; as much contact as he could manage to try and make it easier for her to think. “Shhh, sweetheart,” he soothed. “Tell me what you want.”

The deep timber that filled his voice drew a groan from her as she put her arms over his. “Want your skin against mine,” she murmured, turning her forehead to rest against his cheek. “Need your knot. _Please_ …”

“I’ve got you,” he promised. Steve drew away, hushing her distressed whimpers so that he could move in front of her. Reaching down to lift her, he chuckled when Genevieve wrapped her legs around his waist, winding her arms around his shoulders.

She paid no attention to where he was taking her, caring only that his fingers caressed her back as they went. Genevieve nuzzled his neck as they moved, one of her hands threading into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp, while the other scratched down his arm.

Growling, Steve unclasped her strapless bra as he knelt on the bed, crawling to the center and tossed the scrap of lace away before he leaned over and caught them with one hand braced on the mattress. The hand in his hair tightened while Genevieve’s back arched, trying to get as close to him as she could. Steve lowered himself onto his elbows and sought her lips with his own, smiling as she automatically opened and sought out his tongue. It had been decades since they had been intimate during one of her heats, but they knew each other’s bodies well. She wrapped her legs up around his waist, hooking her ankles behind his back, grinding herself against him and groaning into his mouth.

Her hands roamed over his shoulders and arms, but she pulled away from his mouth with a gasp as he undulated his hips against hers. Genevieve groaned, trying to press herself closer, and whimpered when he pushed himself up onto his knees.

Steve’s hands reached for the ties on her pants as he hushed her softly, his hands skimming over her hips as he pulled them and her underwear down. He chuckled lowly as she kicked them off and reached for him, but he pressed a kiss to one of her palms and said, “Just take a deep breath and give me a second, sweetheart.”

He stood and removed his clothes, watching her writhe on the bed while she watched him. Knowing she needed skin contact, Steve crawled back onto the bed and turned Genevieve to lay on her side facing away from him, moulding himself to her back, kissing along her neck and shoulder. Snaking one arm under her head, he let her rest her cheek on his bicep and held her to him, while the other smoothed down her side to stroke along her thigh, which she hooked up over his own, opening herself to him.

“Please,” she begged, reaching down to guide his hand between her legs.

A deep growl worked its way from his chest, and he nipped her shoulder, nuzzling her hair as he ordered, “Show me what you want.”

Genevieve placed her fingers over his, circling her clit and burying her head back into his shoulder. A moan worked its way from her chest as she guided his fingers further down, pushing two of his fingers at her opening and grinding down against his hand, his palm against her clit, and she whined. “I can’t reach far enough, alpha…”

Glancing down at her pinched brow in surprise, Steve pressed his fingers deep inside her, seeking, a grin on his face when she shuddered in his arms. “Have you not been able to reach that magic little spot without help, sweetheart?” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek, stroking over it repeatedly.

Her body was shuddering, her hands now gripping his forearms as his thumb circled her clit, keeping her on the edge. “Steve… Alpha, please…”

Her body wound tighter and he could feel the energy building higher, flowing along every place their skin touched. His own body tingled as she passed it on, his hips ground against her ass as he hardened further. Steve added a third finger, thrusting them faster, pressing firmly against her g-spot, and he heard her breath hitch. “Let go, Genny.”

A hoarse cry fell from her lips as her muscles convulsed, her nails digging sharply into his skin, her hips riding his hand and rubbing against his. Feeling him hard and pressed firmly between them, Genevieve moaned and reached a hand back to stroke him.

Steve leaned up on an elbow to kiss her, his fingers still stroking between her legs, before pulling them free and licking them slowly. He watched her shiver at the sight and grinned. “Up; on your knees, Gen,” he growled.

The sound made her whine and she rolled over, staring over her shoulder. Steve stared at her pale skin, flushed with arousal, and bent to lick between her legs, flicking her clit and dipping his tongue deep inside her, listening to the wanton sounds that fell from her lips. Sitting up, he knew there would be time for that later; her body needed a knot for release, as even now Steve could feel her energy levels building.

Genevieve watched him stroke himself a few times, the image making her body clench in anticipation. One of his hands held her hip steady while he guided himself, and she whined as his head started to press home, her body tightened around him.

“Gen?” he asked uncertainly.

“It’s okay,” she assured, her hips trying to rock but he held her still. “Steve, you’re not small, but believe me, it’s okay.”

He chuckled, bending over to press a kiss at her back. “You’ll stop me if I hurt you?”

Remembering those words from the war, back before she had been taken by Hydra, she swallowed and nodded. “I promise,” she whispered.

Steve held her hips and rocked gently a few times as he worked his way into her slowly, groaning when Genevieve let out a sigh and his hips met hers. Draping himself over her back, he kept one hand on her hip and braced the other on the mattress next to her shoulder. He withdrew only slightly, rocking deeply back into her with a deep growl in his chest, watching her head fall between her arms.

Genevieve pushed her hips back against him, tensing her muscles around where he was buried so deep inside her. Steve bit her shoulder in return, making her grin, turning to capture his lips, breaking away with a surprised gasp as he wrapped a hand around her chest to pull her up, sitting on his lap as he thrust deep inside her. It was almost too much, nearly overwhelming, and she knew she must have made some face, because he paused, staring at her. But Genevieve wiggled in his lap and begged, “Don’t stop…”

“Put your hands around my neck,” Steve whispered against her shoulder, grazing his teeth against her skin. “And don’t let go, omega.”

The soft order made her shiver and clench around him, a dark growl answering her. Genevieve clasped her fingers behind his neck as he widened his legs, forcing her own knees further apart. Steve’s hands held her hips before one arm wrapped around her waist and held her in place, the other reaching down to stroke around her clit, already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. When she cried out, he leaned closer, his lips hovering just over hers, and stared into her eyes as he began to thrust up into her body. He held all of her weight and spread wide, while he pounded into her and stroked her knowingly.

Steve’s eyes carefully watched her face, searching for signs he might be hurting her, but the room was filled with sounds of pleasured gasps, which quickly turned to pleas. “Do you want to come, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “And your knot, Steve. Please… Fuck, _please_!”

The desperation in her voice made him smile; he missed the sound of her pleasure. Licking the sweat from her skin of her shoulder, all the while meeting her eyes, he bit down, knowing the pain would drive her over while he ran his thumb down her clit and buried deep. Genevieve cried out, her body falling apart in his arms, as his knot started to form. Letting them fall forward, he interlocked their fingers and held them up on their combined arms while, he rutted into her a few more times until it swelled and burst, locking them together. Steve rocked his hips against hers as he released deep inside her, pressing his chest against her back, his groan drawn from deep in his belly as he kissed the base of her neck. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered softly.

“Me too,” Genevieve admitted, turning her head. He wrapped his arms around her chest and hips, slowly rolling them onto their sides; even that small movement tugged where they were joined and she groaned, clenching around him, which made him roll his hips against hers again. “Oh fuck, Steve…”

“I know,” he whispered, stroking a hand down her side. His body felt alive, humming with the energy she had passed on, and though the serum had made it so that he merely felt energized, he could only imagine what the others would do with this much power. “How do you feel?”

Turning her head so she could meet his eyes, she smiled sleepily. “I’m okay,” she assured.

Kissing her gently, Steve stroked her cheek and felt her shiver against him. “I don’t know how long this low will last, so you need to get some sleep, sweetheart,” he urged, still stroking her skin gently.

Genevieve pulled his arms tightly around her body, burrowing back into his chest as she rolled her hips against him, hearing him growl.

Steve nipped her shoulder and she giggled. “There’ll be more than enough time for that later,” he promised. When she tried to again, his arms held her tight and he narrowed his eyes. “With the serum, I don’t have much of a downtime; you still need to rest, Genevieve. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Recognizing the tone as his _Captain’s orders_ voice, she swallowed and nodded. Though part of her was turned on, a small, distant voice ran back to other, less pleasant orders. A tiny shiver ran through her body and she shrank back onto the pillow silently.

He quickly realized something was wrong and hugged her close. “What is it?” Steve felt her shiver slightly and shake her head, making him frown heavily. Propping up on one elbow, he reached around to tilt her face as much as he could considering his knot wouldn’t allow much movement and saw her wide eyes. “Talk to me, Genny.”

“It’s… It’s honestly not anything, really,” she admitted softly. Swallowing, Genevieve let out a breath that shook and licked her lips. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s obviously not, or you wouldn’t be bothered,” he argued gently. “So please, talk to me, sweetheart.”

“You… It was your tone,” Genevieve replied, rolling her eyes. She shook her head at herself and tried to laugh. “You just… I’ve heard you use that tone a hundred times with everyone else, your Captain-speak tone, and it’s honestly hot when you talk to everyone with it. But for some reason, it just… It sent me back to _there_ , and I just…”

Her voice died off and Steve hugged her against his chest, nodding. He made a mental note, that inside the bedroom, that he needed to consider his tone and words carefully. It was something he had never had to worry about before with her, but given her past, Steve didn’t want to hurt her.

He sighed as his knot softened just enough for him to carefully slide free of her. Though he was still firm, Steve turned her until she was cuddled against his chest.

Genevieve hummed, listening to the steady beat of his heart and wrapped an arm over his stomach. Looking up she smiled, giving a long blink.

Threading his fingers into her hair he leaned down to kiss her and murmured, “Rest, sweetheart. That way you’ll be ready for the next round soon.”

“Yes, alpha.”


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later the pair emerged from Steve’s rooms, Genevieve leading the alpha to the shared kitchen in search of food. They found Clint and Bucky on the communal couch, chatting quietly, and the sight made her smile. When Steve frowned slightly from the kitchen in confusion, she leaned into him and said, “Clint understands having your mind controlled; the scepter in New York. He and Bucky have found common ground, I think.”

Understanding dawned on him, and Steve watched the men talking in hushed tones. Genevieve finished her food and padded over to the couch, flopping down next to Clint. Bucky’s arm was along the back of the couch where he sat with one leg propped up, and she leaned her face into his fingers. She felt the alpha still, his cautious eyes searching her face; it was the first time she had sought out his touch since Barnes had come to the compound.

Steve sat in a chair across from the trio, a small smile on his face. He watched as Bucky glanced at him uncertainly, and he nodded in encouragement. Though he had no idea what had happened between the two, Steve knew that they each missed the closeness they had shared; Bucky had been both his and Genevieve’s protector back in Brooklyn.

Genevieve watched the emotions play across the dark-haired alpha’s face as he turned back to her, and she smiled softly. Pain and guilt chased through his eyes and she shook her head, reaching out to trail her fingers down his cheek. “Don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t blame you. It wasn’t _you_ , Bucky.”

She felt soft lips press against her shoulder, before Clint said, “I’m gonna go.”

“You don’t have to,” Genevieve said, turning to glance at him.

Smiling, he nodded. “Yeah, I do,” he assured, running a hand down her back as he stood. "I'll see you later."

She watched him go and turned back to the man in front of her, then shuffled closer to lean against his chest. Genevieve felt him stiffen as she leaned her forehead against his neck and part of her worried; was her energy triggering memories for him, as much as his scent was for her? She wanted to pull away, was going to, however, the good memories fought their way to the surface, and she didn’t want to let the ugliness win. But Bucky wasn’t touching her; his hands hovered just over her skin, and Genevieve didn’t know if the contact was painful for him. She felt the couch dip behind her and recognized Steve’s musk before his hand soothed down her back.

“You’re both okay,” he assured gently. Rogers could feel their anxiety rising and came over to wrap his arms around them both. “You’re here, and you’re safe. And I’m not letting anything happen to either of you, I promise.”

Genevieve drew away from the dark-haired alpha enough to look up, and Bucky looked down to see the concern in her eyes. Smiling, he stroked her cheek. “I know you’re worried about me; I’m alright,” he assured her.

“Let’s go back to my room,” Steve suggested, glancing at the kitchen as Sam tried to quietly leave after getting a drink. “A little more privacy.”

Glancing at him, she nodded in agreement. Rogers stood and held a hand to pull Genevieve to her feet. She kept Bucky’s right hand in her other one, keeping him close. Inside Steve’s rooms, he started to lead them to his couch, but Genevieve tugged his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

The men toed off their boots and waited for her to instruct them, making Genevieve smile. She crooked her finger at Bucky so that he would lay on his back on the bed. The omega pulled off her sweater, so she was just in her tank top, and curled into the right side of Barnes’ chest, then said, “Steve, curl into my back?”

He moved into place but studied Bucky’s face as he absorbed her energy, the dark alpha’s eyes closing as his breath shivered. Steve felt Genevieve shudder, and he kissed her shoulder. “We’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“I won’t hurt you, doll,” Bucky murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead.

“I know,” she agreed, nodding. “It just… It feels so weird, being like this, after so long… The last time you both shared my energy was during one of my heats.”

Steve nuzzled the back of her neck with a smile, thinking back to those memories. It had been before the serum for him, but even then, the trio had fit together almost perfectly. “We only had the chance together once after I had the serum,” Steve murmured against her neck, hugging her tightly.

“You went into a rut,” Genevieve remembered with a smile, glancing back at him. “The other nurses were so jealous when you picked me. I don’t think they realized we already knew each other.”

“You’re kidding?” he asked in surprise.

She shook her head and laughed softly. “I explained, but not sure they cared.” The men laughed, and she glanced up at Bucky, her hand running along his stomach, just at the edge of his shirt. “They weren’t too happy with me when you’d show up and pay attention to me, either. It was a good thing the rest of the Commandos were there, or I’d have been in a lot of trouble.”

Barnes rumbled deep in his chest and kissed the top of her head. “You’re _ours_ ,” he growled. “I didn’t want anyone else then, and I don’t now, either.”

“I know,” she replied softly, her voice soothing. “And for my heats, I don’t either, but…”

“It’s okay,” Steve cut in, knowing where she was going when her voice hesitated. He brushed her hair off her neck and kissed the nape of her neck, feeling her shiver; it was one of the more sensitive spots on her body. “You don’t have to explain, Genny.”

“He’s right, doll; we understand,” Bucky agreed.

Genevieve relaxed into them with a comfortable groan. “I’m sorry I hid from you,” she murmured, looking up at Steve’s face, then glanced behind her. “From both of you. But I’m glad you’re both here.”

“Us too, sweetheart,” Steve growled. A satisfied rumble sounded from his chest and he met Bucky’s eyes to see the other alpha also smiling. The men each let out satisfied sighs at having the woman they loved back in their arms, and the trio settled into a comfortable silence.

A few weeks passed, with Genevieve spending time with the alphas, but still splitting her nights with the rest of the team. Now, however, she included Steve and Bucky in the mix as well. The tension that had hovered over them dissipated.

The trio grew closer, though Genevieve and Bucky never spoke of their past to one another, she often disappeared into her room for hours speaking with her counsellor. The pair were never alone, Steve always with them, but neither complained.

Nearly three months after Bucky’s arrival, the Avengers were called away on a mission, a serious one where the entire team deployed, taking Barnes with them. Genevieve saw the group off, kissing each of the alphas and telling everyone to be safe, before heading back to her room. She had been alone on the property before, though it had been some time.

Though Genevieve had learned how to fight, she understood fully why she was kept out of the line of fire. It had been late in the evening when the group departed, so she returned to her rooms to watch movies and eat. An empty bed was the hardest part of everyone being gone, and it took forever for her to finally doze off.

In the morning, she woke and dressed, making herself food and asking, “Friday, how are things going?” as she walked over to a display.

The AI brought up satellite images which showed battle-scarred ground and the Avengers moving through a forested area. “They have slowly narrowed down the enemy, Miss, but the fight seems to still be ongoing,” came the reply. “I do not expect they will be returning until at least tonight.”

Nodding, Genevieve drank her coffee and let out a sigh. Though she could be alone, she missed the company of the others and grown accustomed to the background noise of simply having the others moving around her. After cleaning and watching movies, she was growing antsy at being alone and cooped up. Changing, she grabbed her phone and headphones to head outside for a run around the property.

*****

The quinjet was on the way back to the compound, the group tending their injuries when the AI’s voice sounded. “Sir, Miss Cooper is no longer on the compound.”

Everyone stiffened, and Tony walked over to a display. “What are you talking about, Friday? Where is she?”

“Pulling up the footage,” came the reply as the screen flared to life. “She was out jogging on the property, Sir. A dark vehicle pulled up at the edge of the surveillance, and several people appear to have grabbed her. Though she put up a fight, there were too many for her. Once inside, I lost her tracking signal, Sir.”

“Barton, kick up the burners; get us back to the compound on the double,” Rogers growled, his body stiff. The jet’s energy shifted, the anger tangible, and the alphas growls heard on nearly each exhale; he and Bucky began to pace while Romanoff began pulling up information on a display silently.

Once they reached the compound, Tony started pulling up traffic cams, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and the Super Soldiers went out to where the van had grabbed Genevieve. Searching the area, Bucky growled, “I have blood; it’s not hers.”

“Tire tracks,” Sam announced, crouched low to the ground. He ran a scanner over the tracks to record them, saying, “Friday, upload that back to Tony.”

“On it.”

Barnes took a glass container to gather the blood sample. “There’s skin here too; Gen did damage to them.”

“That’s our girl,” Natasha said with a grim smile.

Clint hopped down from the tree he had been in. “Lose the tracks at the road,” he said grimly. “But the camera is further down at the intersection.”

“Let’s get everything back and into the system, see if we can figure out who grabbed her. And God help whoever it is,” Steve growled, his fists clenched. His eyes scanned the area, looking up the road they had obviously driven, all his muscles tensed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mind the tag updates**  
> \- Altered mental states  
> \- Dub/con

It took them three days to track down who had taken Genevieve, digging through piles of data. Stark found out there had been a break in the security at the compound; someone had turned and revealed information about Genevieve and rage had erupted among the group. Three more days passed agonizingly slowly as they attempted to track exactly where the omega had been taken.

The group assembled on the quinjet, with very little sleep and high levels of tension as they set out. Steve laid a hand on Bucky’s arm to stop his pacing along the back of the jet. “Breathe, Buck,” Steve said softly.

His teeth gritted, the dark-haired alpha nodded. “You saw what Friday said, punk; they were Hydra,” Barnes growled in response.

“I know,” Steve agreed, letting out a breath to try and keep his own head level. “But Gen needs us calm.”

“Capsicle’s right,” Stark said in agreement as he approached the pair. “I get the killer instinct is high on this one but won’t do any of us good if you go in there with blinders on.”

Nodding, Barnes let out a heavy sigh. “I know. I’d never do anything to hurt her.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Buck,” Steve agreed.

“Nearly there, people. Put on your game faces,” Barton called from the front.

The group infiltrated the building, an abandoned air force base in the middle of nowhere. There didn’t seem to be many agents involved, they had narrowed it down to eleven people and only two of those were ex-Hydra. The Avengers took out those they encountered on the way. The majority were closest to the room Friday picked up Genevieve’s tracking signal, and as the Avengers closed in, they noticed the agents headed towards the cell with weapons.

“They’re trying to kill her!” Wanda yelled out.

“Take them out,” Rogers ordered. He watched as two opened the door and rushed inside, but he was too busy fighting. “Buck!”

“On it,” he growled.

Bucky and Natasha made it to the door and inside, killing the people who were hurrying towards Genevieve, who was tied to a hard metal chair in the middle of the room. A small tube ran from the ceiling above her head; if she strained, it was a source of water. And it was evident she had soiled herself; Genevieve hadn’t been moved in days from where she was tied.

Steve ran inside and saw her; there wasn’t a mark on the omega. He knelt in front of her, frowning when she recoiled from his touch with a pained cry. “Gen? Sweetheart, it’s Steve,” he said urgently, reaching to touch her face, trying to make her focus on him. She jerked away from him again, whining while she struggled against the bonds that still held her. Shaking his head, Steve frowned and looked around at the others as they entered. “Wanda, can you knock her out?”

The other omega nodded and approached quickly, reaching out a hand towards Genevieve’s head. Though she recoiled, Wanda murmured, “Sleep,” watching as the other woman slumped. “I’ll stay close in the jet and keep her under until we’re home.”

Bucky passed over a knife, he and Steve cutting the ropes keeping Genevieve in place, Rogers catching her when she slumped forward. He frowned when he felt the enormous amount of energy vibrating along her skin but noted nothing passed over to him as they rushed back to the jet.

“Hey, killer twins, get us moving,” Tony said the instant the hatch closed. Opening his hand, he said, “Friday, give me a rundown of her injuries.”

There was a pause as scans ran from his suit’s hand, then the AI said, “Other than Miss Cooper being dehydrated and malnourished, I’m not reading anything wrong with her, Boss. Abrasions where the ropes rubbed at her wrists, but no other physical injuries.”

“Then why was she acting like she was in pain?” Tony argued.

“I can’t answer that,” the AI continued.

Steve met his eyes helplessly, holding Genevieve close and rubbing his chin against her head. “Something’s not right,” he growled.

As they set down, Stark said, “Take her back to her room, Rogers; she’ll probably feel better waking up in familiar surroundings while we try to figure out what’s happening.”

“We’ll meet you in the lounge,” Wanda agreed, nodding. “Let’s give her some space, Steve.” When the alpha frowned at her, Wanda let out a long sigh. “Trust me, please.”

Wanda followed Steve to Genevieve’s apartment. Rogers insisted on quickly showering her and putting her in clean clothes, not wanting her to wake in the same state she had been in during her captivity. Wanda helped, then urged the alpha to leave with her. As they joined the others, everyone watched as Genevieve woke with a start once Wanda’s influence was gone; Genevieve looked around her room in confusion. She crawled off the couch and made her way off to the side, glancing around wildly.

The group was in the common room, watching on the screen where Genevieve was curled into the corner of her room, panting. “I’ve never seen her like this,” Barton commented softly. He turned to Wanda and asked, “What’d you get off of her when we brought her back?”

“Discomfort, pain,” Wanda said softly, shaking her head.

“She’s started her heat again,” Natasha said with a sigh, looking up from another screen. She pulled up the hormone levels to display and pointed, then glanced at Steve. “So, one of us is going to have to go.”

“What’s the longest Gen’s been without physical contact when you’ve all been on a mission?” Bucky asked from where he stood at the back of the room. His arms were crossed where he’d been quietly observing since they’d pulled her from the base , but he stepped forward and glanced among the group now.

Frowning, Bruce shook his head. “What difference does that make?”

“A big one,” Bucky replied.

“At most, 48 hours,” Tony replied, eyes narrowed. The billionaire knew the question was leading somewhere, and a feeling of dread started to fill him. “And not near her heat.”

Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “And what is Gen like when you get back?”

Natasha stepped closer, understanding where he was going. “She’s defensive,” the alpha admitted. “Wound up. I usually go there first, before I head to my rooms, to take the edge off for her.”

Bucky looked slightly relieved and nodded, knowing the redhead at least had an idea of what he meant. “Imagine that, times a thousand right now,” he growled, studying the omega on the monitor.

“Buck, how do you know this?” Steve asked gently.

He sighed and shook his head. “Hydra used to do this to her,” he admitted. “Lock her in a cell, deprive her of any contact… I don’t know how long she would be left, but by the time I went in, the energy she had built up… It physically hurts her to touch her skin; that’s why she fought when you found her, and Wanda needed to knock her out to bring her back. The energy won’t bleed off like normal just by touching her. Her body stores it, and Gen needs an orgasm to release. But she fights, because any kind of touch causes her pain.”

“Sadistic bastards,” Clint muttered while Sam paced away swearing.

“I agree,” Bucky admitted softly. “She’s touched-starved, and it’s part of what’s pushed her into an early heat. And we know at least two of the ones that grabbed her were Hydra… They knew what they were doing.”

“But _why_ did they do it?” Sam wondered aloud.

“They were trying to get Barnes,” Tony replied, shaking his head. “Friday cracked it, and there’s a lot in there. Right now, priorities. What can we do to help Genevieve?”

Nodding Barnes sighed heavily, crossing his arms, his jaw clenched. “I’ll go, but… Have Friday turn off all the cameras. Gen won’t want anyone to see this; it’s not exactly pretty.”

Steve studied his best friend, a deep frown on his face; he was worried about dragging up Bucky’s past. “Are you sure, Buck?” he asked gently.

Smiling softly at the concern in his voice, the dark-haired alpha nodded. “I know what to do for her,” Bucky replied. “I know how she’s going to react, and how far to push. It’s a trip back to a time I’m not proud of, but if it will help Gen… I’ll always do anything for her, you know that.”

“How long do we wait?” Wanda asked softly.

Glancing at the time, Bucky shook his head. “I’ll check in by this time tomorrow but depends on how far into her heat she is, and how much longer there is to go.”

Stark nodded. “Friday, when Barnes enters Genevieve’s rooms, turn off all recording equipment, unless he calls for an SOS,” he instructed.

Nodding in thanks, Bucky headed out, Steve walking with him. Rogers let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as they moved in sync. “Buck, if the cameras of off, I want to be inside…” he said softly.

“Steve…”

“I know you’d never hurt her, I do, I just…”

Bucky nodded when his voice died off; he understood. Both alphas were protective of the woman they loved, but knowing what was going to happen, Barnes winced. “You just… You need to promise me not to interfere, Steve. It’s not going to be good at the start. She’s going to fight me, and it could get bloody.” He watched his best friend frown heavily, and the dark-haired alpha grimaced, running his vibranium hand through his hair. “I’m going to do my best not to hurt her any more than she’s already hurting, Steve. But I remember what she’s like.”

Steve let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “I promise.”

They reached her rooms and Friday allowed them to enter, locking the door behind them and announcing the surveillance was turned off. A soft, growling whine sounded from the corner, and after glancing briefly at Steve, Bucky drew off his shirt and dropped it to the floor before he slowly approached her.

Genevieve scented the alphas the instant they entered the room and stiffened, unable to stop the sounds that came from her chest. Any movement made her clothes irritate her skin; she wanted to tear them off, but her eyes stayed glued to where she heard one of them approaching. Pushing herself to a crouching position, she grabbed a bookend from the shelf next to her, gripping it tightly even as pain coursed up her arm just from holding it.

Bucky rounded the couch and saw her, watched her bare her teeth at him, and he held his hands out. “Gen, let me help,” he offered softly.

Though her rational mind recognized the man approaching her and knew he was safe, her hindbrain screamed for her to run. For every step he took closer, she backed along the wall and her arm raised with her makeshift weapon. Low, dark sounds rumbled from her mouth as she retreated. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that he was letting her stay away from him, and alarm bells went off in her head. Then she remembered; there had been another alpha. Genevieve’s eyes searched the room wildly until she found Steve, but he was simply standing near the door, not approaching.

The distraction was what Barnes needed to close the distance, grabbing the wrist that held the bookend, pressing against one of her tendons gently, forcing her to drop it, and disarming her quickly. Bucky heard her frustrated growl that ended with a pained cry, as he spun her until her back rested along his chest. Gathering both of her wrists into his one hand, he grunted as she kicked back into his knee sharply, setting them off-balance until his flesh arm ended up near her mouth, and she bit down until she drew blood.

Bucky grunted, shifting them over to the couch and taking them to their knees in front of it, using his metal arm to sweep her hair off her neck. Once he could see her bare skin, he bit down, hard, and felt her body pause; it had always been an area that mixed pleasure and pain for Genevieve. A shudder running through her body hard, before she whined and continued to struggle.

Genevieve felt him force his legs between her knees and widened her stance as he transferred her wrists to his left hand, the metal gripping her firmly. His mouth hadn’t moved from her neck and he gave a deep growl, his teeth digging deeper as she tried to get away. His right hand tugged at the tank top she wore, dragging it up, and releasing her neck long enough to pull it over her head. As soon as his mouth released her, her hands started to pull at his grip, her head reared back to slam into his, splitting his lip.

Bucky snarled, licking the blood off his lower lip, biting her as soon as he was able; this time he drew blood. His hand slid down the front of her body, untying the jogging pants, and forcing his fingers into her clothes until he could stroke her.

Her legs tried to close but were trapped by his thighs, and a pained whimper made Bucky close his eyes in regret. He hated causing her pain but knew it was the only way to get her over this part. Circling her clit with his fingers, they continued on to delve deep inside, stroking how he had long-ago learned to please her while his thumb continued to tease.

Pain radiated from everywhere his skin touched hers, but pleasure began to bloom, and the urge to fight lessened. Her breath shivered from her lips as a whine fell from her, her body shuddering. “I… Bucky…?”

Hearing her voice die off, he drew away from her neck, running his tongue along her skin and nipping along her shoulders, a deep growl sounding in his chest. “Come on, omega. Give it up; let me help you, Genevieve.” He curled his fingers deep inside and listened to her cry out as she came, her body shuddering hard in his arms. The release of energy flowed into him and continued as long as he stroked her until he eventually heard a soft whimper in her chest. He pulled his hand away, sucking his fingers cleaned and let out a long breath of relief.

Genevieve slumped back into his body, breathing heavily as Bucky released her wrists and stroked her arms gently, soothing the skin. He wrapped an arm around her waist, murmuring in her ear to ask if she was alright, and she nodded. “I’m sorry,” she whispered tearfully. “And it might…might not be over yet…”

Resting his cheek along hers, Bucky nodded. “Not your fault, doll,” he assured softly. “And I know; I can feel it still there. Just letting you breathe for a second, then we’ll move to the bedroom.”

Movement caught her attention, and Genevieve looked over the back of the couch to see Steve leaning against the front door. His pupils were blown, and she knew he had caught residuals of her energy release, that he was hard in his pants. Whether it was from the energy or the display she and Bucky had put on, she wasn’t sure. “Steve…?” she asked with a frown.

“I needed to make sure you were okay, sweetheart,” he replied softly.

Bucky stood, pulling Genevieve to her feet, but he watched as she shuddered when he ran his hand over her back and she winced slightly. “C’mon Gen,” he said quietly. He lifted her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, carrying her to her bedroom. Inside the room, he reached around and unfasted his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off, before he crawled onto the bed on his knees. Bucky kissed her thoroughly, his hands working at what was left of her clothes, feeling her body beginning to stiffen; the fight was coming back.

As soon as she was naked beneath him, Bucky slid inside with one deep thrust, holding her hands above her head when she started to shove at his chest. Braced on his knees, his other hand began to stroke her clit, his hips moving hard and fast; her heat needed another orgasm and a knot.

Genevieve’s hips rose in time to meet his, her body straining as she felt his knot swelling, dragging each time he entered her and making her even more sensitive. Bucky’s fingers knew her body well, and it had taken little time before she was whining, her hands fighting in his metal grip. He released her, watching as one of her hands threaded in his hair to pull his mouth down to hers, the other dragging down his back sharply. Her breathing grew shallow and she pulled her knees up to her chest, spreading them wide as her orgasm broke. Genevieve broke away from his mouth to cry out, her entire body tightening. A few more thrusts and Bucky’s knot released and locked them together with a loud growl, his hips still rocking as he filled her.

Bucky growled at the wash of energy she released, his skin tingling at the amount she had stored up, his body shuddered. A choked sound from the side made him glance over to see Steve in the doorway and knew the blond had absorbed the overspill as well.

“Thank you,” Genevieve murmured quietly, her hands stroking Bucky’s face.

Barnes looked down at her with a small smile on his face as he helped her relax her legs down. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Bucky held her tight and rolled them onto his back, settling her on his chest. “I wasn’t going to leave you like that.”

“But I know that couldn’t have been easy,” she replied, her hips rolling as she felt him release again inside him, a low moan escaping her. Genevieve looked over, resting her cheek on his chest and noticed the other alpha. Letting out a deep breath, her face softened, and she said, “Steve, come here.”

When the blond alpha frowned slightly, Bucky nodded. Steve moved closer, crawling onto the bed, grinning when Genevieve slid her hand under his t-shirt to draw him closer. Pulling it over his head, he reached out to smooth a hand over her back, a small frown on his face. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“I am now,” she murmured, letting out a soft sigh, snuggling into Bucky’s chest. She could smell blood and frowned as she looked up at the dark-haired alpha. “How badly did I hurt you?”

Holding up his arm, Bucky smiled and shrugged slightly. “Bite and some scratches, doll,” he replied gently. “I’ve had much worse, believe me.”

Steve held up the other man’s arm to inspect the bite, where Genevieve saw it. Her teeth had dug deep, bruising around the wounds, and she frowned. “Damn, I’m sorry… But I guess I’ve done worse to you before, haven’t I?”

Taking back his arm, Bucky touched her chin to make her meet his eyes. “We’ve _both_ hurt each other far worse,” he reminded her.

Steve raised himself up and inspected the bite on the back of Genevieve’s back carefully, feeling her shiver underneath his fingers. When he heard Bucky groan, the blond grinned and realized the omega had likely tightened around the man’s knot. “The bite’s clean, it’ll heal well,” he announced softly.

Genevieve blinked heavily, and Bucky frowned, stroking her hair. “Have you slept at all while you were gone?” He watched her face close down and instantly glanced at Steve in concern. Drawing one of her legs over his hip, Barnes rolled onto his side to place Genevieve between himself and Steve as the blond kicked off the remainder of his clothes and pulled up the blanket from the bottom of the bed. The omega remained silent, but allowed the men to handle her, becoming pressed tightly between them, Bucky’s knot still locking the pair together.

Once settled, she cleared her throat and said, “Friday, play my sleep playlist number four please.”

Soft, instrumental music filled the room and she pulled their arms tighter, closing her eyes. Their scents filled her, along with deep rumbling coming from their chests, allowing Genevieve to eventually relax. After what seemed like forever, sleep finally found her.

The men stared at each other over her head, buried against Bucky’s chest. “What didn’t we see in that room?” Steve finally asked once they were certain she was asleep.

“They didn’t lay a hand on her,” Bucky replied, frowning. “She was alone in that room… Stark would have recorded, wouldn’t he?”

Nodding, Steve smoothed a hand down Genevieve’s skin. “Friday would have automatically,” he agreed.

“We’ll have to look and see what we might have missed.”

“After she sleeps,” Steve said with a nod. “I don’t want to risk waking her.”

*****


	7. Chapter 7

Genevieve rolled over, whimpering as she realized she was alone in the bed. She came fully awake with a gasp, her chest squeezing as she sat up and heard the shower running. Wrapping herself in a sheet, Genevieve found Bucky there. Abandoning the fabric, she stepped into the glass stall and buried herself against his chest, shivering, her breath coming in quick pants.

Bucky automatically wrapped his arms around her, frowning at her silence and the scent of fear coming from her skin. He pivoted with her in his arms and reached down to tilt her head back into the water’s spray, studying her face. Genevieve’s brow was drawn, her eyes closed, and he kept his one arm around her while Bucky used his metal hand to run through her hair. When Steve and Wanda had cleaned her up, they hadn’t washed her hair, and the locks were badly matted since they hadn’t been washed since before she had been captured.

Reaching over to grab the shampoo, Bucky poured some into his hands, gently massaging it into her scalp, while he bent to kiss her forehead. “Talk to me, doll,” he murmured, concerned she hadn’t said a word since waking.

“I woke up alone,” she whispered, shuddering hard, her fingers gripping his sides as he tilted her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair. “I just…” Genevieve shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, clinging.

Bucky had been reaching for the conditioner but set it aside and held her tightly. His mind went over everything and it dawned on him. “They left you completely alone, didn’t they?” he asked gently. She nodded against his chest, making him sigh, fighting the growl that wanted to erupt, knowing it would only frighten her. Barnes remembered what the room looked like; barren, soundproof, and the only source of stimulation was from the ropes on her arms and legs. The sensory deprivation, combined with no human contact, made her panicky now. “You’re safe now, Gen,” Bucky assured her. “You’re home.”

She let out a long sigh and laid her forehead against his neck. Logically, Genevieve knew he was right, but logic has little to do with her reactions right now, and she knew it. “At least my heat seems to be over.”

He nodded, his hands moving to cup her cheeks. The men had noted her scent changed quickly after Bucky had knotted her, and Friday had confirmed it. It wasn’t unheard of for omegas bodies to change quickly after going through stress or traumas. “Let me finish your hair, then we can get out, okay?” he asked gently. When she nodded, Bucky conditioned her hair and quickly washed the rest of her body before turning off the water’s spray.

Bucky wrapped her in a terrycloth robe so he could wrap a towel around his waist. He squeezed a towel through her hair, then braided it, carrying her out to the bedroom and setting her on the bed so he could dry off and pull on clothes. Barnes helped her get dressed before Friday interrupted. “Sergeant Barnes, your presence is requested in the conference room.”

Genevieve stiffened, her breath quickening, but Bucky shushed her and stroked her back. “Friday, is everyone meeting?” he asked.

“No, Sergeant. Captain Rogers, Mister Stark, Doctor Banner, and yourself are required.”

Nodding, Bucky kissed her forehead and tapped his earpiece. “Natasha, Clint, can you come to Steve’s quarters?”

There was a pause, then Romanoff replied, “On our way.”

“Thank you,” Genevieve whispered.

Bucky walked out to the kitchenette with her and tilted her face up to meet his eyes. “I will always look after you,” he promised. “Now, you need to promise me, you’ll eat something.”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I just can’t eat too much at once,” she murmured. “The idea makes me nauseous, and too much will hurt.”

He nodded and kissed her softly. “Protein drink and a piece of fruit?” he offered as a compromise. When Genevieve nodded, he grabbed them and walked over to the couch as Friday announced the spies at the door. “Come in, guys.”

The pair walked in, and after studying Bucky’s face, Clint walked over, took Genevieve into his arms, and sat on the couch. Barnes nodded in thanks, then bent to kiss the omega softly, saying, “If you need me or Steve, just ask Friday.”

Genevieve smiled slightly at him and nodded. “I should be okay,” she murmured, cuddling in close to the archer.

Bucky put the protein drink in her hand and straightened, glancing at Natasha who followed him towards the door. Romanoff narrowed her eyes at the other alpha, who let out a long sigh. “She can’t be alone, at all,” he explained in a low voice. “I might’ve been able to call Sam and Wanda, but… I know she’s got a connection with you, and right now, I think having an alpha around might be better.”

Natasha sighed and glanced over to see Genevieve burrowed into Clint’s chest, her knees drawn up and across the man’s legs. “We’ll keep an eye on her; she’ll be okay,” the redhead promised.

Barnes made his way to meet the others, offering Steve a small nod as he sat down. “Sorry, needed a few minutes.”

“Is Gen okay?” Steve asked in concern.

“Clint and Nat are with her,” Bucky assured.

The group nodded, letting out relieved sighs, as Stark pulled up the video of the room. “I’ve gone over it, and I don’t see anything,” Tony growled.

Barnes growled, getting up to pace. “I figured that part out, too,” he revealed, moving to lean on the windows. He crossed his arms and stared at the men as he sighed. “Not only did no one touch her, no one entered that room after she was tied up. Gen was completely isolated, for the entire time she was missing.”

“In a soundproof room,” Bruce groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Her anxiety will be running high at the idea of being alone right now.”

“She woke up by herself, I was in the shower, and she panicked,” Bucky agreed. “Hydra, even when they used to isolate her for touch, were still coming and going in the room. It was never that bad.”

Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “So, what do we do now?”

“When Nat and Clint first met her, she was a mess, Rogers,” Tony said with a heavy sigh. “Genevieve is strong. It’ll just take a while and a lot of reassurance that we’re here. And, we’ll rearrange schedules for a bit; no taking the whole team on missions. Someone stays home with her until things are sorted.”

Bruce nodded his agreement, and the soldiers growled in frustration. "We'll sort it out, guys. Go, take some deep breaths. I'll pass the word around so everyone knows about the new mission setups," Banner told them.

Steve and Bucky left, but went to the gym, to give Genevieve time with the spies, knowing she was in good hands. When they finally returned to Steve’s rooms, the trio was curled up, watching movies, and Natasha gave them a small nod as she stroked the omega’s hair.

“We’re just gonna hit the shower,” Steve said softly.

“Take your time,” Clint said with a nod. He had a plate of fruit cut up on his lap and smiled at them as Genevieve absently picked at the food.

Bucky nodded with a smile, glad to see she was eating, and followed Steve through to the bedroom. Once the door was closed, he let out a relieved sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m glad she’s eating; Gen only had a bit of a protein drink before I left.”

“Yeah. I know she can’t have too much at once, after so long without eating, but… I’m glad she’s getting something into her,” Steve agreed.

“You go first,” Bucky said with a long breath, grinning slightly. Then you can go take over for them. “I think I heard Wanda mention movies to you when we were in the gym?”

Steve nodded and reached in to turn on the shower. “Yeah. I’ll take her out to the lounge; we’ll meet you out there?”

Genevieve laughed softly at something on the tv, Clint making a smart-assed remark about it, making her shake her head up at him. She noticed the beta’s eyes look up and the man nodded, which made Genevieve turn, where she saw Steve leaning against the wall, watching the trio. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hi sweetheart,” he greeted with a smile. “Wanda mentioned putting on a movie in the lounge. Think you might want to join?”

“Sure,” she agreed. Genevieve stood with Clint and Natasha, the pair pressing kisses against her head as they headed for the door.

“We’ll meet you there, _myshka_ ,” Romanoff said as they left.

Genevieve nodded and watched her go, as Steve walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Bucky?”

Steve smiled at the uncertain tone in her voice, and he hugged her to his chest. “He’ll meet us there, Gen. He’s just showering after the gym.”

She hummed softly and buried her nose into his neck. Keeping his arm around her, Steve walked through the halls to the lounge where the others were gathering. Genevieve sat at the kitchen island while Sam passed her a soda, then wrapped his arm around Wanda, who reached out to run her hand down the other omega’s arm. “How are you, Gen?”

Smiling tentatively, Genevieve shrugged. “Getting there,” she replied. She glanced up as Tony came to stand across from her, Natasha and Clint joining as well, everyone sitting around the kitchen island. Genevieve squeezed Wanda’s hand, but leaned back into Steve, and glanced back as she heard Bucky approaching. The blond alpha had his arm around her waist as he stood on her one side, and as Barnes joined them, he bracketed her other side, pressing his lips against her cheek. “I’m jumpy, but I’ll be okay. I just don’t understand how they grabbed me…”

“We’ve figured that out,” Tony replied with a sigh. “And it won’t be happening again.”

When Genevieve frowned in curiosity, Natasha growled softly. “There were a few Hydra agents in the building when we took it,” she explained. “We’re not sure exactly how, but one of them managed to get to one of the staff here, without anyone realizing.”

“And you can’t ask?” Genevieve asked with a frown.

“She went missing, a few hours after you did,” Wanda said softly. “We found her body a few rooms over from where we found you. It looks like they killed her just after taking you.”

Genevieve shivered heavily, making Steve and Bucky’s grips tighten around her. She swallowed and nodded. “Did you find out why?”

“They wanted Barnes,” Tony explained gently. “Pretty sure they didn’t plan on all of us showing up, which means their informant wasn’t that great with their facts.”

“They had a chair,” Bucky murmured into her hair, a shudder running softly through his body.

Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him, Genevieve hugging him tightly as she felt Steve reach over to rub the man’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

The dark-haired alpha chuckled and shook his head at her. “Why are _you_ apologizing to _me_?” he wondered softly.

“They tried to use me to get to you.”

Bucky turned to face her, swivelling her chair and tilting her face so she was meeting his eyes. “Doll, it’s my job to keep you safe,” he replied softly.

“ _Our_ job,” Steve corrected from behind her, pressing his chest against her back.

“Let’s not argue the semantics,” Clint interjected, a grin on his face as he watched the three of them.

“I’ve expanded the surveillance around the compound,” Tony added. “And we’ve set up new protocols for missions for a while; you won’t be left alone, kid.”

Genevieve grimaced slightly. “I don’t want to split you up,” she murmured.

Bucky still cupped her face, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I’m newer to the team, Gen,” he reminded her. “I don’t always have to go.”

“And it all depends on what the mission is, as to who is needed,” Wanda reminded her.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Steve hugged her from behind. “All of us will do anything for you, Genevieve. You know that,” he murmured.

“Friday, order in our usual pizzas, and Chinese,” Tony said after a few moments. When Genevieve frowned at him, he shrugged. “We’ve killed all the leftovers in the fridge, may as well re-stock.”

She laughed as the group moved over to the couches and Wanda put on a drama movie and cuddled into Sam’s side. Genevieve settled in between Steve and Bucky, humming as the blond pulled a blanket over their laps.

The banter was light throughout the night, and Genevieve grinned as the group continued to dissect each of the three movies they watched. By the time she headed to bed, with Steve and Bucky curled around her, the omega was exhausted. She curled into the blond’s chest and pulled the other alpha up against her back; when she had stripped down, the men had as well, and their skin was pressed together comfortingly.

Steve glanced down and saw a smile spread across Genevieve’s face. His fingers stroked along the arm she had curled around his chest. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I’m just so happy you’re both here,” she whispered, throat tight. “I forgot… I tried to make myself forget about this, for all those years, with the both of you.”

Her voice broke, and Bucky shushed her gently, pressing kisses along the back of her shoulder, stroking down her side. “But we’re here now,” he assured her. “And we’re not going anywhere, Genevieve.”

Steve kissed her forehead and nodded in agreement. “Get some sleep, sweetheart. You’re home, with us.”

A satisfied hum crawled from her chest as she settled between them, feeling their fingers gently soothing her. The heat of their bodies seeped into her, and sleep finally claimed her, with the smile still firmly in place.

END


End file.
